when you're gone
by skyuraa
Summary: [REPUBLISH and EDITED] Ketika pada akhirnya Yesung benar-benar pergi. Ryeowook mengira ia sudah siap. Ternyata ia masih sama rapuhnya seperti sebelumnya. / Yesung/Ryeowook. Yewook. Insert SJ friendship.


**When You're Gone**

[—when you're gone. the pieces of my heart are missing you.]

.

Credit title: Avril Lavigne – When You're Gone

.

 **Disclaimer:** They are not mine.

 **Cast:** Kim Ryeowook, Kim Jongwoon (main) slight member SJ lainnya

Rating: T+ (Serius XD)

 **Summary:** Hari kepergian Yesung ke camp militer. Apa yang dilakukan Ryeowook yang tidak ikut mengantar kepergiannya?

"Mau sampai kapan kau mengurung diri di kamar seperti ini?" / "Aku akan baik-baik saja, hyungie."

.

 **Warning:** OOC, typo(s), penggunaan kosa kata Korea yg salah, alur rancu, stuck at title, Shonen-ai/Boys Love/BL/Yaoi.

.

Happy Reading~

.

.

Suasana di dorm lantai 12 itu relatif sepi sekalipun penghuninya sudah terbangun dari tidur mereka. Masing-masing dari mereka tampak sibuk sarapan—dalam diam. Tidak biasanya, kan? Makanan di meja sangat melimpah, akan tetapi raut wajah para member di pagi hari itu tampak lesu. Mereka memakan sarapan mereka dalam diam, dengan pandangan mata yang kosong dan tidak ada keinginan untuk bahkan sedikitpun membuat keributan. Kangin dan Sungmin tampak berkali-kali menghela nafas dengan berat. Kyuhyun dan Donghae yang tampak tenang tetapi jika diperhatikan dengan seksama mata mereka terlihat memerah. Shindong dan Eunhyuk yang biasanya berebut makan pun kali ini kehilangan selera. Hari ini semuanya sedang tidak bersemangat rupanya.

Kangin mendongakkan kepalanya dan menyadari bahwa Ryeowook tidak ada di antara mereka, "Hae, dimana Ryeowookie?"

Donghae yang merasa namanya dipanggil, menatap ke arah Kangin dan menunjuk kamar paling ujung, kamar Ryeowook, "Sudah ku panggil. Tapi sejak semalam dia bahkan tidak mau keluar dari kamarnya. Aku khawatir padanya, hyung."

Kangin mengangguk mengerti dan sekarang dia beralih menatap Sungmin, "Min, tolong kau bujuk dia. Dia bahkan belum makan apapun sejak semalam."

Sungmin mengangguk sekilas dan segera beranjak ke kamar Ryeowook.

.

.

Ryeowook tampak sedang duduk menghadap ke arah jendela kamarnya. Tatapannya sendu dan matanya memerah, seperti habis menangis. Dia duduk diam di depan meja nakas di kamarnya, memandangi fotonya bersama Yesung—namjachingu-nya, hyung kesayangannya—yang hari ini akan berangkat ke camp militer untuk melaksanakan tugasnya membela negara. Ryeowook menghela nafas lagi—untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini—sedih. Sejujurnya dia membenci saat-saat dirinya lemah dan rapuh seperti ini. Dia bahkan tak ingin membebani Yesung dengan airmatanya yang entah kenapa tak bisa berhenti mengalir sejak semalam. Dia sangat membenci dirinya sendiri yang rapuh dan mudah menangis.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Ryeowook mengalami perpisahan dengan 'saudaranya' di Super Junior. Katakan saja, sejak Kibum mulai vakum, Hankyung yang memutuskan keluar dari SM, serta masuknya Kangin, Heechul dan Leeteuk ke camp militer, Ryeowook sudah merasakan sedihnya perpisahan dengan orang yang ia sayangi—walau bukan untuk waktu yang lama—seperti keluarganya sendiri. Tetapi kali ini berbeda. Kali ini Yesung yang akan pergi, meninggalkannya. Meninggalkan Super Junior, meninggalkan ELF, meninggalkan nama Yesung. Kenapa berbeda untuk Yesung? Berbeda karena Ryeowook tidak sekedar menyayanginya melainkan mencintainya. Amat sangat mencintainya.

.

Suara ketukan di pintu membuyarkan lamunan Ryeowook. Dan terdengar suara Sungmin yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Wookie-ah kau sudah bangun? Boleh aku masuk?"

Ryeowook buru-buru menghapus air matanya yang tadi sempat mengalir lagi walaupun dia tahu itu percuma. Dia sudah menangis semalaman, pasti matanya akan jadi sangat mengerikan saat ini. Tetapi, dia tidak mau membuat orang cemas karenanya.

"Wookie-ah, gwenchana?" Pelukan Sungmin langsung ia diterima begitu Ryeowook membuka pintu kamarnya. Ryeowook mengangguk di dalam pelukan Sungmin.

"Kau tidak mau keluar untuk makan?" Sungmin bertanya lagi. Kali ini Ryeowook menggeleng.

Sungmin menghela nafas lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan menuntun Ryeowook untuk duduk di ranjang.

"Mau sampai kapan kau mengurung diri seperti ini? Tak akan ada yang berubah meskipun kau menangis sampai air matamu kering, Yesung-hyung akan tetap—"

"Aku tahu, hyung. Aku sangat tahu."

"Lantas? Kenapa kau masih keras kepala begini? Yesung-hyung pasti akan sedih kalau melihatmu seperti ini. Bukankah waktu itu kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak menangis." Sungmin mengelus punggung Ryeowook seraya menatap Ryeowook khawatir.

Ryeowook tampak menerawang. Mengingat kembali pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Yesung kemarin sore.

.

.

.

Semua member di dalam dorm dibuat takjub dengan kemunculan Yesung secara mendadak sore itu. Para member memang sedang menikmati liburan mereka selepas Super Show, sehingga mereka tengah berkumpul bersama di dorm—kecuali Siwon yang saat ini ada di New York. Yesung—yang sudah mencukur rambutnya—mendadak muncul di dorm sore itu.

"Wah hyung, aku tidak menyangka kau kemari." Donghae terlihat senang dan masih memeluk Yesung dari sisi kanan. Sementara itu, Kyuhyun memeluk Yesung dari sisi kiri. Yang lain hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat ulah mereka berdua.

"Mentang-mentang Yesung-hyung bilang kalau kalian berdua yang akan paling dirindukannya saat ia wamil nanti. Jangan manja begitu, hei!" Kangin sedikit kesal dengan tingkah laku keduanya.

Member lain mengerubungi mereka, sementara itu Ryeowook keluar dari dapur dengan membawa beberapa botol minuman dan berbagai macam makanan—yang langsung disambut hangat oleh Shindong dan Eunhyuk—dan meletakkan semuanya di meja. Ah, mereka ingin mengadakan pesta kecil sebelum Yesung berangkat rupanya.

.

Begitu melihat Ryeowook muncul, Yesung langsung melepaskan pelukan Donghae dan Kyuhyun serta mendekap Ryeowook dari belakang. Ia memeluk namja mungil itu sedemikian erat, mengalungkan kedua lengannya ke pinggang Ryeowook dan menyembunyikan kepalanya di ceruk leher Ryeowook yang membuat Ryeowook kegelian karena hembusan nafas Yesung yang menerpa kulitnya.

"Biarkan seperti ini dulu, baby~" Kata Yesung saat menyadari Ryeowook akan melepaskan diri dari pelukannya. Ryeowook pun tahu bahwa percuma saja dia berusaha kabur dari Yesung, jadi dia mengeratkan pelukan Yesung di pinggangnya dan balas melesakkan tubuh mungilnya ke dada Yesung, tempat yang selalu membuat Ryeowook merasakan rasa aman dan nyaman.

Member lainnya pun mengerti dan memilih untuk berpura-pura tidak melihat mereka. Mereka sibuk membantu Sungmin menyiapkan keperluan pesta kecil mereka.

"Aku akan sangat merindukanmu, baby." Yesung masih bertahan di posisinya mendekap Ryeowook sambil menikmati aroma lavender yang menguar dari tubuh Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menggigit bibirnya, mencoba menahan agar air matanya tidak jatuh. Setidaknya tidak di depan Yesung. Dia mengangguk sekilas sebelum membalas perkataan Yesung, "Aku akan lebih merindukanmu, hyungie."

Yesung lalu membalikkan tubuh Ryeowook ke arahnya, menangkup pipi tirus Ryeowook dengan tangan mungilnya, memandang karamel Ryeowook teduh dengan obsidiannya dan mengeliminasi jarak yang tercipta di antara mereka. Ciuman yang lembut, sarat akan kerinduan, rasa cinta dan perasaan ingin melindungi.

"Ya! Ya! Kalian tidak lupa kan kalau kami ada di sini." Teriakan Kyuhyun sukses menghentikan ciuman mereka dan sontak mereka melepaskan diri diiringi dengan memerahnya wajah Ryeowook.

.

Yesung melemparkan death glare-nya ke arah Kyuhyun yang ditanggapi dengan cengiran sang magnae. Yesung lalu menggenggam tangan Ryeowook lembut saat menyadari bahwa Ryeowook memakai cincin di jari tengahnya. Cincin yang serupa dengan yang ia pakai di jarinya.

"Sejak kapan kau suka memakai cincin?"

"Sejak hyungie memberikan cincin ini kepadaku."

Yesung tersenyum mendengar jawaban Ryeowook. Yesung lantas mencubit pelan hidung Ryeowook yang membuat sang pemilik mengerang kesakitan. Mereka lantas ikut bergabung dengan yang lainnya.

"Tak ku sangka kau sudah mencukur rambutmu, hyung." Shindong masih menatap takjub ke arah Yesung yang kini sudah memotong rambutnya amat sangat pendek.

"Ne. Aku melakukannya tadi pagi, diantar oleh Jongjin dan Leo. Bagaimana? aku tetap tampan, kan?" Tanya Yesung balik, narsis.

Semua member berpandangan, sesekali memandang ke arah Yesung, sesekali mereka memandang satu sama lain. Kemudian mereka mengangguk bersamaan.

"Yah, walau agak berat mengakuinya. Tapi kau memang tetap terlihat tampan, hyung—"

Yesung tersenyum lebar mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun, namun senyumnya berubah menjadi pouting saat ia mendengar lanjutan kalimat Kyuhyun, "—walau tetap saja aku lebih tampan darimu." Kyuhyun menyeringai puas.

Para member tertawa melihat perubahan raut muka Yesung, bahkan Ryeowook ikut tertawa. Tapi sedetik kemudian dia memandang Yesung teduh dan mengeluskan tangannya ke kepala Yesung dan tersenyum tulus, "Sejujurnya kau memang tetap terlihat tampan, hyungie."

Yesung tersenyum mendengar pujian tulus dari Ryeowook. Member lain hanya mencibir, walaupun di dalam hati mereka mengakui bahwa Yesung memang tetap terlihat tampan dengan rambut barunya.

"Sudah bersiap untuk berangkat besok, hyung?"

Yesung memandang Kangin dan mengangguk, "Ne."

"Camp militer tidak semengerikan yang kita bayangkan kok. Hyung pasti bisa melaluinya dengan selamat. Akan ada banyak pengalaman baru dan hal menarik yang akan hyung alami di sana. Jadi, semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja. Pergilah dan kembalilah dengan selamat, hyung." Kangin dan semua member tersenyum memandang Yesung. Kangin memang sudah pernah pergi ke sana dan ia kembali dengan selamat. Dia hanya ingin mengatakan kepada Yesung, bahwa wamil tidak semenyeramkan seperti apa yang dibayangkan banyak orang selama ini.

Yesung mengangguk. Ia paham Kangin ingin menghiburnya, menguatkannya dan membuatnya tidak ragu. Yesung memandang Kangin dan mengucapkan terimakasih dalam diam. Ryeowook mulai menuang wine dalam gelas masing-masing member dan kini mereka bersiap untuk bersulang.

"Untuk kepergian Yesung-hyung ke camp militer, untuk Super Show kita yang selanjutnya, untuk kesuksesan kita. Bersulang!" Kangin memimpin dan diikuti oleh member lainnya. Dan berikutnya semua member makan dan berpesta sampai mereka lelah.

Yesung tertawa lebar. Pesta perpisahan kecil-kecilan yang digelar di dorm nyatanya mampu menghibur dirinya. Membuatnya melepas semua ketakutan yang ia rasakan sebelumnya. Senyum dan tawa riang para member yang akan ia rindukan 2 tahun ke depan, mampu melepas segala keraguannya. Ia siap. Ia telah benar-benar siap untuk menghadapi wamil 2 tahun ke depan.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 8 malam saat ini. Yesung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Ryewook yang tampak tertidur di atas sofa. Member lain pun tampak kelelahan dan mulai tergeletak di berbagai tempat di ruangan itu. Perlahan Yesung mendekati tubuh mungil itu dan mengangkatnya ke kamar Ryeowook. Saat hendak masuk kamar, suara Sungmin terdengar olehnya.

"Jangan main terlalu lama dengannya hyung. Besok kau kan harus berangkat pagi-pagi sekali."

"Aku tahu, Min. Tenang saja." Yesung menjawab singkat dan meneruskan perjalanannya ke kamar Ryeowook. Saat Yesung menidurkan Ryeowook di ranjang, pria kecil itu terbangun.

"Hyung, ini…"

"Aku membawamu ke kamar. Yang lainnya tertidur di ruang tengah. Tidurlah baby. Kau terlihat lelah." Ucap Yesung lembut seraya mengusap rambut Ryeowook.

"Temani aku, hyungie~" ucap Ryeowook manja seraya menarik-narik tangan Yesung agar ikut berbaring di sebelahnya.

"Kenapa kau jadi manja sekali sih?" Yesung tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan manja Ryeowook.

.

Tak lama kemudian Yesung ikut berbaring di samping Ryeowook dan mengalungkan kedua lengannya ke pinggang Ryeowook, menarik pria mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya. Ryeowook mendekatkan diri ke Yesung dan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada Yesung. Ryeowook selalu suka saat Yesung memeluknya seperti ini ataupun saat ia tenggelam dalam dada Yesung. Ia selalu merasa terlindungi oleh sosok Yesung yang dewasa dan perhatian. Membayangkan 2 tahun tanpa sosok ini di sampingnya membuat air mata Ryeowook hampir jatuh. Tetapi, Ryeowook mati-matian menahannya. Dia tidak ingin Yesung melihatnya menangis. Dia ingin Yesung melihatnya tersenyum sebelum ia pergi.

Ryeowook semakin menenggelamkan tubuhnya ke dalam pelukan Yesung untuk membantu menahan jatuhnya air matanya. Yesung yang menyadari itu mengelus punggung Ryeowook perlahan. Mereka tetap dalam posisi seperti itu sampai suara Yesung memecahkan keheningan dalam kamar itu.

"Aku akan benar-benar merindukanmu, baby. Amat sangat merindukanmu."

"Begitupun aku hyungie. Bahkan di saat kau ada di dekatku begini aku tetap merindukanmu."

Yesung tiba-tiba melepaskan dekapannya dan ganti mengelus rambut Ryeowook perlahan. Ryeowook mendongak dan itu membuat karamelnya bertemu dengan obsidian tajam Yesung. Suasana hening lagi, hanya terdengar deru nafas mereka dalam ruangan itu.

"Kau mau berjanji satu hal kepadaku, baby?"

Ryeowook memandang Yesung dengan tatapan bertanya dan Yesung melanjutkan ucapannya, "Berjanjilah untuk tidak menangis saat aku pergi."

Ryeowook mengangguk sekilas, "Aku akan baik-baik saja, hyungie."

Yesung menatap Ryeowook, mencoba mencari kejujuran dalam mata itu. Ryeowook balas menatap Yesung dan meyakinkan bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja.

Yesung masih mengelus rambut Ryeowook, "Aku akan merasa sedih dan bersalah kalau melihatmu menangis karenaku. Jadi, kumohon jangan menangis ya baby."

Ryeowook mengangguk lagi, kali ini sedikit sulit karena ia masih berusaha menyembunyikan air matanya.

.

Ryeowook bermaksud menyembunyikan kepalanya lagi ke dada Yesung saat ia merasakan Yesung menarik tengkuknya dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Ryeowook bisa merasakan hembusan hangat nafas Yesung yang menerpa wajahnya. Ryeowook memejamkan matanya saat ia merasakan bibirnya dilumat oleh Yesung, lembut. Ryeowook pun balas melumat bibir Yesung dengan lembut, merasakan rasa cinta dan kerinduan melalui ciuman mereka. Namun, tak lama kemudian ciuman Yesung berubah menjadi semakin menuntut. Yesung semakin menekan tengkuk Ryeowook dan merapatkan tubuh mereka. Ryeowook membalas dengan mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Yesung dan itu menyebabkan ciuman mereka semakin dalam.

Yesung melepaskan ciumannya saat menyadari bahwa ia juga membutuhkan udara. Yesung memandang Ryeowook yang kini sedang terengah-engah mengumpulkan udara dengan senyum—err, seringaian mesum. Oh, kau harus berhati-hati dengan kekasihmu ini Kim Ryeowook. Seringaiannya yang seperti itu tak pernah berakhir baik untukmu, kan? Ryeowook tampaknya menyadari seringaian Yesung karena mendadak ia menjauhkan diri dari pelukan Yesung. Namun terlambat karena kini Yesung telah menindih tubuh mungil Ryeowook di bawahnya.

"Kau mau kemana, baby? Bukankah tadi kau sendiri yang mengajakku ke tempat tidurmu." Yesung berbisik seduktif dengan baritone-nya di telinga Ryeowook yang membuat Ryeowook merasa kegelian.

"Hhh~ hyung. Bu-bukan begitu makhh-maksudkuh, hyunghh~" desahan kecil lolos dari mulut Ryeowook membuat Yesung menyeringai makin lebar.

"Boleh ya, baby? Kan besok selama sebulan hyung tidak akan bisa melakukannya kepadamu." Bisik Yesung sembari menggigit kecil telinga Ryeowook, membuat sang pemilik mendesah lagi dengan wajah yang mulai memerah.

"Hh. Hyunghh~ Ja-jangan kasar-kasar, ne?" Ryeowook menatap Yesung dengan puppy eyes-nya.

Yesung tersenyum, "Tenang saja, baby. Hyung akan sangat lembut kepadamu."

Dan malam itu berakhir dengan menyatunya tubuh Yesung dan Ryewook di dalam kamar Ryeowook.

.

.

Yesung membuka matanya. Ia melirik jam weker jerapah di nakas sebelahnya dan terkejut saat menyadari kini sudah hampir tengah malam. Yesung hendak beranjak bangun dari tidurnya saat menyadari Ryeowook sedang tertidur sambil memeluk erat pinggangnya. Yesung tersenyum dan secara perlahan melepaskan rengkuhan Ryeowook dari tubuhnya. Dia bergegas mandi dan hendak pulang saat menyadari Ryeowook sudah terbangun dari tidurnya dan kini tengah menatap Yesung.

"Apa aku membangunkanmu, baby? Mianhe~ Tidurlah lagi." Ucap Yesung lembut seraya mengusap rambut Ryeowook.

"Sudah mau pulang, hyungie? Ayo aku antar."

"Tak perlu, baby. Hyung bawa mobil kok. Lagipula kau pasti lelah, kan? Istirahatlah selagi hari ini kau tidak ada siaran di SUKIRA."

Ryeowook merengut mendengar penolakan Yesung. _Benar-benar keras kepala_.

"Baiklah ku antar sampai depan saja. Lagipula hyungie kan harus berpamitan dengan yang lainnya." Ryeowook beranjak bangun dari ranjangnya dan sedikit meringis saat tubuh bagian bawahnya terasa perih.

"Gwenchana baby? Mau aku gendong?" Yesung tersenyum usil menggoda Ryeowook.

Semburat merah kembali menghiasi wajah Ryeowook, "Jangan menggodaku, hyungie. Aku masih bisa jalan sendiri." Gerutu Ryeowook seraya mendahului Yesung keluar dari kamarnya dan—dengan sedikit tertatih—menuju ke ruangan tengah.

.

Di ruang tengah rupanya para member masih berkumpul. Mereka sudah terbangun dan kini sedang bercakap-cakap.

"Ah, Wookie. Gwenchana? Yesung-hyung tidak berlebihan kepadamu kan?" suara Sungmin menyapa Ryeowook pertama kali dan pertanyaannya sukses mengembalikan semburat merah pada wajah Ryeowook.

"Ya! Jangan bahas itu lagi, Minnie-hyung!" Ryeowook jadi kesal melihat senyum jahil terpampang di wajah Sungmin saat hyung aegyo-nya itu menanyainya.

"Mana Yesung-hyung?" kali ini Kangin yang bertanya.

"Sedang bersiap. Sebentar lagi ia akan keluar."

Tak lama kemudian Yesung muncul di ruang tengah. Yesung tersenyum menghampiri para member yang mengerumuninya. Suasana mendadak hening di dalam dorm. Donghae dan Eunhyuk mulai berkaca-kaca, Sungmin, Shindong, Kyuhyun dan Kangin pun menampakkan raut wajah sedih. Hanya Ryeowook yang tak berekspresi. Namun jauh dibandingkan yang lainnya ia merasakan sedih di dalam hatinya.

.

Lima menit telah berlalu dalam keheningan. Masing-masing masih sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Yesung tersenyum maklum dan ia menjadi yang pertama memecah keheningan di dalam dorm itu.

"Aku pamit ya. Jaga diri kalian baik-baik—" Yesung tidak sampai menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena sedetik kemudian semua member memeluknya erat. Yesung terharu mendapat group hugging dari semua member, dia ingin menangis tapi ia memilih untuk menahan air matanya. Mereka masih berpelukan selama semenit sampai satu-persatu melepaskan pelukannya, kecuali Donghae yang masih betah memeluk Yesung. Yesung tersenyum seraya menepuk-nepuk punggung salah satu dongsaeng kesayangannya ini.

"Teukie-hyung belum kembali dan kau sudah harus pergi, hyung. Tak bisakah kau menundanya, hyung? Aku harus bagaimana kalau tak ada kalian berdua di sisiku?" Donghae benar-benar menangis kali ini. Eunhyuk membantu Yesung menenangkan Donghae.

"Hae-ah dengarkan hyung. Kau orang yang kuat. Aku dan Teukie-hyung selalu percaya itu. Berusaha dan bersemangatlah! Kau pasti bisa melakukannya." Yesung jeda sejenak sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya, "Kau sudah bukan Lee Donghae yang childish. Kau kan sudah bertambah dewasa sekarang. Kau pasti bisa mandiri saat tak ada aku atau Teukie-hyung di sampingmu." Donghae berusaha menghentikan tangisannya dan mengangguk mendengar nasehat Yesung.

Yesung kembali tersenyum saat secara tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menghambur ke pelukannya. Sama seperti Donghae, Kyuhyun juga memeluk Yesung erat. Yesung yang merasakan bahunya basah mengerti kalau Kyuhyun juga sedang menangis, hanya saja isakannya nyaris tak terdengar. Setelah dirasa cukup, Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dari Yesung. Yesung tersenyum melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang kini sedang berusaha menahan air matanya di pelukan Sungmin. Yesung mendekat dan mencubit pipi tembem Kyuhyun gemas dan itu membuat si empunya protes, "Aissh! Appo, hyung! Kenapa sih kau suka sekali mencubit pipiku?"

Yesung terkekeh mendengar protes dari sang magnae, ia kini menatap Kyuhyun tajam, "Kyuhyunnie… Hentikan sikap usil dan manjamu. Jangan membuat hyungdeul kerepotan. Dan jangan lupa terus jaga kesehatan. Kau sedikit banyak harus membantu Ryeowookie menjadi seorang lead vocal selama aku tidak ada. Aku tak mau kau tumbang gara-gara kelelahan. Dan menurutlah pada Sungminnie, jangan hanya manja padanya. Padahal kau itu seme tapi manjamu parah sekali." Nasehat Yesung panjang lebar yang hanya ditanggapi anggukan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Arrasseo, hyung. Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk menggantikanmu. Walaupun aku tahu kau tetap tak tergantikan." Ucap sang magnae tulus dan mau tak mau membuat Yesung terharu mendengarnya.

.

Yesung mengalihkan pandangannya pada namja di samping Kyuhyun, Sungmin. Sungmin memeluk Yesung sekilas dan menepuk punggung Yesung, memberi kekuatan pada hyung di depannya ini.

"Hyung, kau yakin besok tidak perlu diantar? Kami semua tak ada jadwal besok. Kalau kau mau—"

"Tak usah, Min, Jeonju itu jauh. Daripada kalian lelah gara-gara mengantarku lebih baik kalian istirahat di dorm sambil menyiapkan konser saja. Itu kan juga penting. Lagipula aku sudah berjanji akan berangkat dengan tenang."

"Tapi, hyung—"

"Aku titip Kyuhyun, Min. Aku tahu hanya kau yang mampu menaklukkannya."

Sungmin akhirnya mengangguk pasrah, memaklumi sifat keras kepala Yesung, "Arraseo hyung. Akan ku pastikan Kyuhyun melakukan bagianmu dengan baik."

Eunhyuk melepaskan pelukan Donghae dan maju untuk memeluk Yesung. Eunhyuk juga menangis, walau tidak seheboh Donghae.

"Aku benar-benar merasa kesulitan harus menyiapkan Super Show tanpa hyung dan Teuki-hyung di sisiku. Tapi aku tahu kami harus mengisi kekosongan kalian."

Yesung menepuk punggung Eunhyuk perlahan, ia tahu selama ini Eunhyuk telah berusaha keras menggantikan Leeteuk sebagai juru bicara team termasuk mempersiapkan Super Show.

"Ne. Hyung tau itu Hyukkie-ah. Teukie-hyung tahu kau bisa melakukannya, aku juga percaya itu. Berusahalah Hyukkie-ah! Kau tidak sendirian. Semua member akan membantumu. Ah, kau juga boleh meminta bantuanku saat nanti aku sudah keluar camp." Ucapan Yesung memancing senyuman manis Eunhyuk, "Gomawo, hyung~"

.

Kali ini Shindong maju dan juga memeluk Yesung singkat, "Aissh! Tak akan ada yang mentraktirku lagi setelah ini." Yesung tergelak mendengar ucapan Shindong.

"Jadi itu yang kau khawatirkan, Dongie-ah?"

"Habis~ Hyung kan selalu dengan senang hati mengajakku makan." Shindong tersenyum dan memeluk Yesung lagi, "Kudengar saat di camp makanannya enak-enak. Aissh! Aku jadi ingin cepat wamil kalau begini. Hyung, kau tak usah memikirkan dietmu. Banyak ELF yang mengkhawatirkan tubuhmu yang jadi kurus. Jadi jaga kesehatanmu dan makanlah sebanyak yang kau mau. Arra?"

Yesung tergelak lagi mendengar nasehat Shindong untuknya, tapi ia sama sekali tidak tersinggung. Ia justru berterima kasih kepada Shindong karena sudah sangat memperdulikannya, "Gomawo, Dongie-ah."

Yesung sempat bertatapan kepada Kangin sebelum akhirnya appa Super Junior itu maju dan memeluknya. Yesung melihat mata Kangin yang sudah memerah karena menangis.

"Kali ini giliranmu yang pergi, ne? Padahal seharusnya kita bisa pergi bersama, Yesungie. Rasanya aku jadi tahu perasaanmu saat aku meninggalkanmu waktu itu. Menjadi yang tertua tanpa teman yang seumuran itu terasa sepi." Ucap Kangin pelan diiringi anggukan Yesung.

"Jangan mengingat yang sudah lalu. Kau sudah pergi dan sekarang giliranku. Aku rasa ada baiknya juga kita tak pergi wamil bersama. Dengan begini kau bisa menggantikanku menjaga dongsaengdeul kita." Yesung tertawa pelan yang disambut anggukan setuju Kangin, "Kau benar."

"Aku titip mereka, ne? Tolong jaga mereka untukku sampai Teukie-hyung kembali nanti."

"Tanpa kau suruh pun aku akan menjaga mereka. Aku kan appa di Super Junior. Sejak dulu itu memang sudah jadi tugasku. Memangnya kau lupa?" Kangin sedikit tergelak saat mengatakannya, memancing tawa dari mulut Yesung. Diam-diam Yesung bersyukur Kangin sudah wamil lebih dulu darinya. Sepulang dari wamil, Kangin tampak semakin dewasa dan bisa diandalkan. Sifat temperamen dan emosinya yang dulu mudah meledak kini sudah jauh berkurang. Yesung menjadi tenang meninggalkan semua member dalam pengawasan Kangin.

.

Kangin sudah melepaskan pelukannya dan tinggal tersisa satu member yang belum memberikan salam perpisahannya, Ryeowook. Yesung menelan ludahnya. Ia merasa sangat sulit harus meninggalkan namja mungil itu. Sedari tadi mereka berdua hanya saling bertatapan dengan pandangan sedih. Pandangan Yesung mulai berkabut saat ia menyadari Ryeowook sudah menghambur ke pelukannya dan memeluknya sangat erat. Ryeowook menyembunyikan wajahnya ke dada Yesung dan Yesung bisa merasakan bajunya basah. Ryeowook menangis di pelukannya. Yesung hanya membalas pelukan Ryeowook lebih erat, seakan takut Ryeowook menghilang jika ia melepas pelukannya.

Cukup lama mereka berdua dalam posisi seperti itu. Member lainnya yang mengerti menjaga ketenangan yang ada. Walaupun samar-samar terdengar isakan Donghae dan Eunhyuk, namun mereka juga tak mau memecah keheningan yang tercipta. Perlahan suara Yesung mengalun merdu menyanyikan reff lagu Promise You.

Ryeowook mengangkat kepalanya begitu Yesung selesai menyanyi dan menatap Yesung dengan pandangan bertanya. Yesung tersenyum lembut seraya mengusap air mata Ryeowook perlahan, "Kalau waktu itu kau yang berjanji kepadaku untuk selalu menunggu dan berada di sisiku. Kali ini giliranku yang berjanji untuk pergi dan kembali secepatnya ke sisimu. Jeongmal Saranghae, baby." Yesung menangkup kedua pipi tirus Ryeowook dan membawa namja mungil itu ke dalam ciuman hangat yang tulus.

"Nado saranghae, hyungie." Ucap Ryeowook pelan begitu Yesung melepas ciuman mereka dan memeluk Yesung lagi.

"Jangan menangis lagi ya baby." Ryeowook mengangguk pelan di pelukan Yesung.

"Aku akan berusaha, hyungie. Aku janji aku tidak akan menangis. Aku janji aku akan menantimu. Aku janji aku akan menggantikanmu sebaik-baiknya."

Yesung tersenyum lagi mendengar kalimat terakhir Ryeowook. Yesung memang menyerahkan hampir semua part menyanyinya kepada Ryeowook—selain kepada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin—termasuk bagian adlib dan improvisasi.

"Hwaiting Ryeonggu-ya! Aku yakin kau pasti bisa. Hyungie akan selalu ada untuk menyemangatimu."

Hati Ryeowook terasa hangat mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Yesung, cukup lama juga ia tidak mendengar Yesung memanggilnya 'Ryeonggu-ya'. Ryeowook terkekeh pelan lalu melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Yesung, "Pergi dan kembalilah dengan selamat! Hwaiting Jongwoonie-hyung."

Kini giliran Yesung yang terkekeh. Ia juga cukup lama tak mendengar Ryeowook memanggilnya dengan nama asli. Ia sadar mulai beso tak akan ada Yesung. Hanya ada seorang Kim Jongwoon. Ryeowook tampaknya menyadari perkataannya barusan sedikit berpengaruh kepada Yesung. Ia mengelus pipi yesung dan memberikan kecupan singkat di sana, "Tenang saja, hyungie. Selamanya kau tetap seorang Yesung di mataku. Di mata para member dan di hati para ELF. Suaramu itu tak akan bisa digantikan oleh siapapun." Ucap Ryeowook tulus. Yesung tersenyum mendengarnya dan ia kembali merengkuh Ryeowook ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku akan benar-benar merindukanmu, baby~"

"Aku juga, hyungie~"

Yesung kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dan mencium kening Ryeowook lama.

"Jaga kesehatanmu, baby~ Jangan sampai sakit atau aku akan sangat mencemaskanmu."

"Arasseo hyungie. Hyung juga jaga kesehatan ya. Aku juga tidak mau hyungie sakit." Yesung mengangguk mengerti.

Sesaat kemudian Yesung mengambil tasnya dan membawanya di punggung. Ia tersenyum memandang semua member dan sedikit lama memandang Ryeowook sebelum akhirnya ia menghilang di balik pintu dorm. Tepat setelah Yesung pergi, Ryeowook segera masuk ke kamarnya dan menangis sejadinya. Ia bahkan tidak memperdulikan panggilan dari semua member dari luar kamarnya. Yang ia inginkan hanya melepaskan rasa sesak yang ada di dadanya.

.

.

.

"Wookie? Kau masih mendengarku?" suara Sungmin membantu Ryeowook kembali ke masa sekarang. Ryeowook refleks menghapus air matanya. Ryeowook benar-benar menangis semalaman. Ia tidak tidur sama sekali setelah mengantar kepergian Yesung.

"Astaga Wookie… Lihat wajahmu. Kau benar-benar mengerikan." Sungmin berkomentar heboh setelah melihat wajah Ryeowook. Mata Ryeowook hitam dan bengkak.

"Mandilah supaya kau sedikit tenang. Kau makan ya? Aku akan membawa makananmu kemari. Dan aku tidak menerima penolakan Wookie." Sungmin menatap Ryeowook dengan tajam saat ia merasa Ryeowook akan menolak. Ryeowook akhirnya mengalah dan segera pergi ke mandi sebelum ia melihat Sungmin benar-benar marah.

.

Ryeowook baru saja memakai selesai memakai kaosnya saat Sungmin masuk membawa sepiring nasi goreng dan juga air hangat, ketimun dan kapas untuk mengompres matanya. Ryeowook tersipu malu atas ulah Sungmin. Diam-diam ia bersyukur memiliki hyung seperti Sungmin yang selalu perhatian kepadanya, apalagi di saat ia sedang rapuh seperti saat ini.

"Gomawo, Sungmin-hyung." Sungmin hanya mengangguk.

"Setelah ini kompreslah matamu. Kau tidak mau kan nanti malam siaran dengan mata mengerikan seperti itu?" Ryeowook mengangguk sekilas.

Suasana cukup hening dalam kamar itu. Ryewook masih mengunyah sarapannya dan Sungmin hanya duduk diam di sebelahnya.

"Hyung…." Ryeowook memanggil Sungmin perlahan dan Sungmin menoleh ke arahnya.

"Sebenarnya yang membuatku sedih bukan kepergian Yesung-hyung untuk wamil. Aku menyadari, cepat atau lambat Yesung-hyung pasti akan pergi dan aku sudah bersiap untuk itu." Ryeowook jeda sejenak dan Sungmin masih setia mendengarkannya.

"Yang membuatku sedih adalah keputusannya untuk pergi secara diam-diam dan tidak ingin diantar oleh siapapun. Bahkan oleh ELF. Dia juga tak ingin kepergiannya diliput oleh wartawan. Aku benar-benar sedih karena itu, hyung."

"Dia punya alasan Wookie—"

"Apa? Karena tidak ingin melihat ELF dan kita semua menangis? Kita pasti menangis, hyung. ELF juga. Tapi itu jauh lebih baik kan daripada ia harus menangis sendirian. Membayangkan itu rasanya hatiku sesak sekali. Yesung-hyung memang bodoh. Ia tidak ingin melihat semua orang menangis karenanya tapi ia sendiri menangis. Bukannya yang seperti itu justru menyebabkan kita semua khawatir kepadanya. Dasar pabo!" Ryeowook sangat kesal hingga tanpa sadar dia meremas Kiki yang sedari tadi dipeluknya.

.

Sungmin paham perasaan Ryewook sehingga dia mengelus lengan Ryeowook perlahan. Ryeowook memang terlihat masih kesal, tapi sedikit demi sedikit kekesalannya mulai berkurang.

"Kau benar-benar memahaminya ya Wookie. Yesung-hyung memang seperti itu. Dia tak pernah suka kalau kesedihannya diketahui orang lain. Aku tahu selama ini alasanmu tetap ada di sampingnya adalah untuk menopangnya. Supaya ia tetap mampu melewati saat-saat sulit itu, kan? Kau merasa sedih karena merasa kau tidak dibutuhkan olehnya ya?"

Ryeowook mengangguk pelan, "Ne, Sungmin-hyung. Aku ini kan kekasihnya, apa susahnya sih menceritakan kesedihannya kepadaku. Aku tidak akan menolak untuk mendengarnya kok." Kata Ryeowook lagi sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Sungmin justru tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Ryeowook, ia lalu mencubit gemas pipi Ryeowook yang akhirnya mendapat protes dari sang empunya.

"Kau yang paling tahu kalau Yesung-hyung keras kepala. Jangan merasa diabaikan olehnya. Dia memang seperti itu. Berusaha saja untuk menerimanya. Yang penting saat ia benar-benar membutuhkan kekuatan, kau selalu ada untuk itu." Ujar Sungmin bijak sambil mengelus lengan Ryeowook.

Melihat Ryeowook tidak melancarkan protesnya lagi, Sungmin lantas menyuruh Ryeowook mengompres matanya dan Sungmin pun keluar meninggalkan Ryeowook seorang diri di kamar.

Ryeowook lantas mengikuti saran Sungmin untuk mengompres matanya dan Ryeowook benar-benar terkejut melihat betapa mengerikan wajahnya saat ini. Tadi ia tak melihat cermin saat mandi, sekarang ia mengerti mengapa Sungmin sampai keheranan melihat wajahnya. Rupanya wajahku memang sangat mengerikan.

.

Sekitar hampir setengah jam kemudian Ryeowook selesai dengan acara mengompres matanya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12.30 KST. Ryeowook menghela nafasnya lagi, ia tahu sekarang Yesung sudah masuk ke camp militer. _Hari baru untukmu dan untukku, hyungie_. Ryeowook tersenyum getir saat menyadarinya. Ia lantas membuka ponselnya, membuka akun twitternya dan perasaannya seperti diaduk-aduk kembali saat ia melihat postingan dari Yesung sekitar satu jam yang lalu, sesaat sebelum Yesung masuk ke camp. _Paboya Jongwoonie. Neomu paboya_. Ryeowook tersenyum miris. Ia tahu pasti Yesung menangis saat di dalam mobil. Ryeowook mengusap airmata yang sempat jatuh sekilas dan mulai mengupdate statusnya.

 **#nowplaying Start of Something New. The weather is good ~~ Troy and Gabriella's voice is really nice ~~ ^^**

Ryeowook tampak tersenyum melihat statusnya. Beberapa hari ini ia memang sedang suka mendengarkan lagu ini. Ini memang berkaitan dengan musikalnya yang akan ia lakukan minggu depan, tapi lebih daripada itu lagu ini memang mencerminkan perasaannya saat ini. Saat ia harus memulai sesuatu yang baru. Saat ia harus mulai terbiasa tanpa kehadiran Yesung di sampingnya. Ryeowook memandang ke arah cermin, mengulas senyumnya lagi dan menyemangati dirinya sendiri. _Hwaiting Ryeonggu-ya_.

.

.

Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 18.00 KST saat Ryeowook sudah berpakaian sangat rapi. Hari ini ia memakai kaos hitam bergambar Mickey Mouse dan jaket berwarna hitam. Ia melihat lagi penampilannya di cermin, matanya masih terlihat sedikit merah dan bengkak tapi tidak terlalu parah. Ia merapikan sebentar pakaiannya sebelum keluar dari kamarnya. Begitu ia menutup pintu kamarnya, semua member yang kebetulan sedang berkumpul di ruang makan serentak menoleh ke arahnya. Ryeowook balas memandang mereka. Ryeowook melihat pandangan lega dari mereka semua saat ia keluar dari kamarnya. Ryeowook tersenyum dan diam-diam menyadari kebodohannya karena membuat member lain khawatir.

"Sudah baikan? Kau mau kemana Wookie?" suara Kangin terdengar menyapa Ryeowook dahulu.

Ryeowook mengangguk dan mencari-cari sosok Henry kemudian ia mendekat dan mengajak Henry berangkat. "Kajja, Henry-ah. Kita berangkat."

Semua member, termasuk Henry berpandangan heran. Henry berinisiatif bertanya kepada Ryeowook, "Kemana ge?"

"Aissh! Kenapa pakai tanya? Tentu saja ke SUKIRA. Kau hari ini kan jadi DJ tamu di sana."

Semua member membelalakkan matanya dan melempar pandangan bertanya ke arah Henry yang hanya dibalas dengan gelengan, "Tapi ge ini masih—"

"Aku tunggu di bawah, Henry-ah." ryeowook bergegas turun diiringi pandangan khawatir dari member lainnya.

"Apa otaknya rusak? Ini kan masih jam 6?" Eunhyuk bertanya bingung.

"Kau yakin dia sudah baik-baik saja, Sungmin-hyung?" Donghae menoleh ke arah Sungmin dengan raut khawatir.

Sungmin mengangguk, "Ne. Tadi dia sudah tidak apa-apa kok."

"Henry-ah aku titip dia ya." Kangin berpesan kepada Henry saat melihat namja itu keluar menyusul Ryeowook.

"Ne gege. Aku akan menjaganya baik-baik."

.

Semua staf SUKIRA dibuat terkejut dengan kedatangan Ryeowook yang masih sore itu. Siaran baru dimulai jam 22.00 KST dan sekarang bahkan belum ada pukul 19.00 KST. Ryeowook hanya beralasan kalau dia ingin membantu persiapan sebelum siaran, yang tentu saja disambut dengan penuh suka cita oleh staf di sana. Beberapa orang sempat bertanya kepadanya tentang matanya yang tampak merah dan sembab yang dijawab Ryeowook dengan kalimat 'Aku baik-baik saja'. Pihak SUKIRA mengambil foto Ryeowook yang hari itu datang lebih awal di SUKIRA. Henry tahu itu hanya alas an Ryeowook. Henry menyadari perasaan gege-nya ini sedang kacau, sehingga Ryeowook pura-pura menyibukkan diri.

Saat siaran, Ryeowook memutar lagu It has to be You milik Yesung. Henry memperhatikan dengan seksama saat lagu itu diputar, Ryeowook tampak hanya menundukkan kepala dan duduk diam menahan perasaan sedih dan rindunya. Dugaan Henry terbukti benar karena setelah lagu itu selesai diputar Ryeowook mengatakannya saat siaran.

"Hari ini kita mendengarkan lagu Yesung-ssi, It has to be you. Dia pergi hari ini… Aku akan merindukannya. Dia terlihat tampan dengan rambut pendeknya…."

Dan Henry tak mampu menahan kesedihannya lebih lama lagi mendengar suara Ryeowook yang terdengar sedih dan putus asa. Ia memandang Ryeowook dan memberi kode lewat matanya supaya jangan menangis. Ryeowook yang menyadari kode Henry tersenyum lembut ke arah magnae SJM dan meyakinkan bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Ryeowook menghirup nafasnya dalam sebelum melanjutkan siarannya. Dalam hati ia berucap, mulai sekarang aku akan baik-baik saja tanpa hyung di sisiku. Aku janji aku akan selalu menunggumu, Jongwoonie hyung. Saranghae~

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N** :

Fanfic REPUBLISH kedua.

Ga ada adegan rate M, sengaja diskip dan cuma nyerempet dikit. Jadi, tolong jangan paksa saya untuk membuatnya. Nulis ini aja tangan udah gemeteren T_T. Sepertinya otak saya memang masih terlalu polos untuk bikin fic rate M. Padahal sering baca XD. /diceburin ke laut/

Maaf kalo kepanjangan dan maaf kalo idenya pasaran. Maaf juga kalo endingnya gantung~

.

Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari beberapa kejadian yang dialami Ryeong pada hari Yesung berangkat wamil. Mulai dari dia yang update tweet pake lagu yang judulnya "Start something new" terus matanya yang merah dan sembab di tweetnya SUKIRA, dia yang bilang kangen sama Yesung pas siaran sampe yang paling baru Ryeong pake cincin couplenya sama Yesung. Ada yang bilang kalo dulu dia hampir ga pernah pake cincin, tapi beberapa minggu sebelum Yesung wamil dia jadi sering pake cincin couple itu, bahkan beberapa hari belakangan ini lebih sering lagi. Dan juga soal baju dan jaket couple itu. Yah masih banyak lagi sebenarnya Yewook moment setelah Yesung berangkat wamil.

.

Yah, cuma pengen mengabadikan moment-moment manis dari appa dan umma sambil menanti Yesung kembali ke panggung dan bikin banyak Yewook moment lagi. XD

.

sincerely, yura

* * *

 **Review?**


End file.
